Angel Behind Bars
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: One dead man. One murder charge. One F.B.I team. One suspect. One accusation. One innocent behind bars. One engagement. Just another case for N.C.I.S or is it much more? DISCONTINUED
1. Accusations&Angels

**CATEGORY: NCIS**

**PAIRING: GIBBS/ZIVA**

**THEMES: FAMILY/CRIME**

**RATING: K+**

**TITLE: ANGEL BEHIND BARS**

**DESCRIPTION: ONE MURDERED BODY. ONE ACCUSATION. ONE INNOCENT GIRL IN JAIL. JUST ANOTHER CASE FOR NCIS?**

Sarah David was the only living child of Ziva David and Jethro Gibbs. She had bright blue eyes, an Israeli complexion and long brunette curls down as far as her touche.

The twenty year old was sat in Tony's lap with his arms around her slender waist. The Italian agent smiled happily with his lover in his lap.

Ziva smiled seeing her daughter so happy as she stood up to go to her husband; Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

She stopped at the sight of the F.B.I exiting the elevator.

Jethro stood and looked in the direction that his wife was, "Why are you here Fornell? We don't have a case"

Fornell flashed a warrent, "I have a warrant for the arrest of Ziva David"

Gibbs looked at him, "For?"

The F.B.I Agent sighed, "Murder" he said simply

Sarah had stood up and was beside her mother, she pressed a kiss to her cheek before standing in front of Fornell, "I believe you are actually looking for me" she said simply to him

Fornell nodded arrasting her as the team looked shocked. As Fornell carted off the girl nicknamed, 'The Daughter of N.C.I.S'. Had she truly commited such a sin as murder?

Ziva turned to Tony as soon as the F.B.I were out of earshot, "Wasn't she with Jen when this took place?"

Tony nodded, "Yep" he said simply

Ziva frowned, "Why did she say she did it?"

Jen had just got back from her meeting, walking up behind Ziva she sighed, "Because she doesn't want her pregnant mother in jail so she took the blame so you aren't taken in for something you didn't do"

Ziva had tears in her eyes as she picked up her daughter's coat and held it to her, looking at Jen, "Can't you get it fixed?"

Jen shook her head, "If I do that she comes out and you go in. Solve the case Ziva." she said softly, "Sara will be fine"

Thirty minutes later Jen sat in an interrogastion room at the F.B.I

She wrapped her arms around Sarah, kissing her head softly whispering to her in a calming manner.

Sarah smiled, "Thanks for coming Aunt Jenny" she said happily. She loved spending time with Jen. Even if it was in at the F.B.I.


	2. Rings&Loverz

**ANGEL BEHIND BARS**

**CHAPTER TWO **

**RING WITHHELD**

Sarah was clad in an orange jumpsuit, the sleeves of her outfit had been roughly pushed up whilst the orange was unmarked. She was sat at the metal table in a pale painted prison room.

Tony paused seeing his lover sat in orange, he smiled remembering his beautiful girlfriend in a set of orange lingerie sprawled across his bed.

She glanced up at her lover and smiled, she loved him so very much. They had been together for just under two years now.

Tony went to embrace the woman he loved, but was stopped by two guards that worked at the prison. He nodded respecting their rules and sat down, "What you did better be worth it" he commented

Sarah grinned, "You missing me?" she asked witha grin

Anthony DiNozzo smiled, "of course, I miss you. I love you" he said softly

Miss David took his hand, "I love you too" she said lovingly with her eyes filled with adoration

Agent DiNozzo kissed her hand, "We will fix this my love and when you get out of here, I'm going to marry you" he said with a grin

Sarah smiled amused at his antics, "Oh really?" she said laughing

Tony nodded, "Definitely, so don't be hooking up with any of these women here"

The Israeli-American girl chuckled, "Don't we need to be engaged first?" she asked

Tony smiled, "Ah well your ring will have to wait because I wasn't allowed to bring it in"

The orange clad woman smiled kissing his hand, "I can't wait" she said softly, his hand pressed to her soft cheek

Visiting time was endeed with the sound of a buzzer and the guards voices

Both lovers stood and managed to sneak a very passionate kiss yet very tender at the same time before they were tugged apart and seperated by the gaurds


End file.
